


Rescue Me

by Harrysbackforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysbackforlou/pseuds/Harrysbackforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a lost person and Louis was the one who found him. All it took was a hello</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Harry was alone. Literally. He had no friends and his family wouldn't come within 10 feet of him unless they were planning on beating him. He was constantly bullied and beat up at school for being gay and he always sat alone at lunch until Louis Tomlinson, the hot new student, came and sat next to Harry He looked all around the lunch room trying desperately to find a seat. He noticed a boy sitting alone and figured he would like some company.**

**“Can i sit here?” He asked nervously hesitant of what he would say Harry was shocked that someone wanted to sit there but then realized he was just here to beat him up but he responded with a whispered “yes.” anyway**

**Louis quickly grabbed a seat and sat down across from him. “Hi my name’s Louis! What’s yours” He reached with an outstretched hand hoping he would take his offer**

**Harry flinched at first when the hand came towards him but then realized it was just a hand shake and hesitantly took the offer “Harry.” he whispered**

**“That’s quite the charming name. Why so tense? I don’t bite well unless you like that sort of thing” He said this with a smile on his face hoping to get the boy to loosen up a bit**

**Harry smiled a little shyly but then gets insecure about his dimples and stops almost as soon as he started**

**“I see you have dimples!” Louis blushed like a school girl. He absolutely loved dimples and on this boy they were the most adorable thing ever. “You can smile! Trust me the worst i'm gonna do is fall into those dimples of yours”**

**Harry looks down trying to cover his face smiling trying to hide his dimples while shaking his head**

**“Oh come on lemme see em. Come on don’t turn into a turtle on me now” Louis pleaded with the boy trying to figure out why he was so scared**

**Harry just shook his head again and tried his best not to look up “No.” He said quietly**

**“Please? For me? if you do i’ll tell you something I've never told anyone i’m not good friends with before” He felt like he was pushing himself onto this boy but he was so charming when he wasn't hiding**

**Harry looked up just a little until completely pulling his head completely out of his hand “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” Harry says quietly**

**“I mean if it brings you out of your shell i’ll tell the whole world. You are quite charming you know” He winked at the boy who finally trusted him enough to look up “C’mon lemme see them dimples of yours and i’ll give you something in return that i’m pretty sure you’ll appreciate” He just sat there smiling and waiting for him to smile back.**

**Harry couldn't help but smile back but tried to hide it on instinct after so many people telling him he didn't deserve to smile and his dimples were ‘fucking stupid’**

**“There are those beautiful dimples! Now come lean on over here so I can return the favor” He hoped that the other boy would accept who he was because no one else ever had**

**Harry showed him his dimples really quick before covering them back up again**

**“Come on come here so I can tell you what I need to tell you it’s only fair you cute dimpled boy” Come on he thought come on please accept me he thought**

**Harry leaned across the table slightly curious.**

**“I’m gay” There Louis finally told someone he thought would accept him he leaned back examining the look on the other boys face**

**Harry slowly nodded his head Harry whispered “Can I tell you something?” shyly “Sure you can. Like I said I don’t bite” He looked at the other boy noticing there was no shocked expression on his face which helped him ease up a bit**

**“I'm gay too.” Harry says quietly and looking down shyly messing with the bracelets on his thin wrists**

**“You are? Wow that’s amazing finally a person who understands me” He reached over and held the boys hand “Don’t fiddle there’s nothing to be nervous about”**

**“Don't come out of the closet here Louis.” Harry whispers**

**“Why not? What would happen” He looked around nervously**

**Harry was about to say something when “HEY FAGGOT GET YOUR USELESS ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!” Harry's eyes widen in fear “Louis just promise me you'll stay seated and not say anything please?!” Harry says urgently**

**“Um okay?” Louis just sat there not sure what to say but feeling scared about the comment that was just screamed at the other boy**

**Harry got up and muttered i'll be right back to Louis before heading over to the table where the words were yelled and saw Luke and his posse standing over there smirking they formed a circle around him completely covering Harry so no one else could see him. “Hey fag see you didn't kill yourself yet. What a shame if your not dead by the end of this week i might have to do something about it.” Luke says while walking closer to him and punching him in the face causing him to fall to the floor where he gets repeatedly punched and kicked on the ground while people laugh and yell mean and cruel words at him until finally they stop and leave him to stand up Harry gets up crying and starts to walk away with a bleeding lip and nose a black eye and tons of bruises and then Luke yells “HOPE YOU KILL YOURSELF SOON PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!” then Harry starts sobbing and runs back to the bathroom and starts sobbing on the floor.**

**Louis can’t help but say something “HOW DARE YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ANYONE! YOU INSENSITIVE FOOL” He ran after Harry hoping he could catch up with him**

**Harry was curled up in the corner of the bathroom sobbing and thinking about his razor at home that could take all the pain away.**

**“HARRY!? ARE YOU IN HERE?” he heard sobbing from the corner and realized it was Harry he walked over to him and tried to calm him down**

**Harry was sobbing onto Louis chest still thinking about his razor taking away all the pain and how he couldn't have it right now**

**Louis realized this had happened more than once. he then also realized Harry was wearing long sleeves. It didn't take him long to connect the dots. “Hey Harry can i see your arm real quick?” He had a feeling the boy would say no but it was worth a try**

**Harry quickly pulls away and scoots away from Louis shaking his head and sobbing pulling his sleeves down farther and hiding his head in his arms. “Harry please? I know what it feels like just please trust me. Please?” He scooted closer pleading with the boy.**

**Harry continued to shake his head head but it soon turned into a panic attack and he started hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time and making it hard for him to breathe**

**“Harry shh shh calm down it’s okay i’m here i’m here” He grabbed the other boys head and pulled it into his chest hoping he could get him to calm him down. In fear they would be found, He picked him and carried him into the handicapped stall to comfort him there instead of exposing him to anyone who decided to come into the restroom**

**Harry tried to calm down he really did but it wasn't working and he started to see black dots forming in his vision until it all went black**

**“Harry! HARRY?!” Louis freaked out and carried him down the hall to the nurses office.**

**Harry could hear things but he couldn't wake up**

**Louis decided the nurse probably wouldn't help at all. He quickly carried him back to the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. It was his only option if he wanted to save the boy**

**Harry slowly started waking up but the blackness would pull him back down again**

**The emergency vehicle pulled up out front. Louis quickly carried him outside not caring how cold it was. “Please let me ride in the back?” He pleaded with the drivers and they agreed to let him ride in the back. He held Harry’s hand the whole way there his pulse was steady but his breathing wasn't.**

**Harry could hear people moving around him and he wanted so badly to wake up and see what was happening but he couldn't he couldn't breathe properly and it was getting painful in his stomach for gasping so much**

**The vehicle pulled up to the hospital they unloaded Harry but told Louis he would have to wait in the lobby. He watched as they rolled him into the hospital. He just met him yet he was falling in love with him and couldn't stop himself. He felt like he was his first last and everything. Anything he ever wanted and needed he had found the one.**

**Harry woke up to doctors looking up at him and examining all his cuts and bruises scars drunk beer bottle scratches from his parents “Can we talk to you for a minute son?” the doctors ask him Harry nods not trusting his voice right now “We read in your records that you have had several panic attacks and attempted suicide 3 times is that true?” the doctors asked Harry looked down in shame and nodded slowly the doctors acknowledged him and walked out to talk to Louis**

**Louis looked up noticing there were a few people coming towards him. “How’s Harry doing?” He asked the doctors they just looked at each other and asked for him to follow them. He walked behind them to a room in the upper half of the hospital. Room 215**

**Harry was lying in the room looking around not wanting to talk to anyone or answer anymore questions he heard people stop in front of his door and start whispering something “Are you aware of Mr. Styles’ past?” Louis looked confused “No I've only met him today. Why is there something wrong?” The doctors looked astonished at the fact that someone could care this much about someone they had just met that day. “He has attempted suicide 3 times and has had several panic attacks” Louis nearly choked on the surrounding air “No. I mean I could tell he was a little depressed but not that bad. Please, am I allowed to talk to him?” “Yes you may just be careful what you ask him” Louis took a deep breath and opened the door.**

**Harry turned around and looked at the door seeing Louis walk in hesitantly Harry suddenly got really nervous and looked down in shame “Sorry.” He whispered Louis looked up seeing all the bruises and scares.**

**“You have no reason to apologize to anyone. Why didn't you tell me any of this when I asked? Were you scared I was going to judge you?” He took a hold of Harry’s hand stroking it with his thumb.**

**Harry nodded slowly and continued looking down not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes Louis pulled Harry’s head up “Harry it’s okay trust me I know how you feel. Like there’s no one who will understand, but I understand. You can talk to me I swear on my life I will never judge you. I have scars and bruises too but you just have to find something to take the pain away and i’m willing to be that person.”**


End file.
